


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Acephobia, Alternate Universe - 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Asexual Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Asexuality, Bang Chan-centric, Biromantic Asexual Felix, Bisexual Bang Chan, Fanboy Felix, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Overworked Chan, Photographer Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Producer Bang Chan, Soulmate AU, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress, college student felix, idol chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**2:17 PM**

"Were you in the studio all night again?"

Chan looked up at Jisung with a confused expression."No I wasn't."He said,a bit too defensively."Why?Did my parents call asking about me again?"

Jisung just sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation."Hyung I know that you stayed in here all night."He explained,not even bothering to wait for a reply from Chan before continuing."I didn't see you at the dorm at all yesterday,but every time I came down here you were in the studio."


End file.
